Layton and a Laptop
by ProfessorPotterGirl
Summary: Luke is in terror one day when the Professor comes home with a new laptop. To make matters worse, he asks Luke to show him how to use it. This should be interesting... Rated T for mild swearing.


"Professor, are you _sure _you want to do this?"

Luke stared at his mentor in horror. Earlier today, the Professor had gone to do some 'errands' and came back with a laptop. Layton didn't even know what a laptop _was_ until 16 year old Luke had pointed one out in a small shop. He was fascinated by the computer, so he bought the expensive piece of Apple machinery a few days later. He laid it down on his office desk in their home, and Luke was in shock when he had asked him to demonstrate how to operate it.

"Of course my boy! How hard can it be?" Layton beamed.

The teen sighed. "Alright."

It took quite awhile to get the laptop set up and working properly, so the Professor sat and watched with admiration as Luke plugged the wires in and programmed it. Once he was finished, he turned to face Professor.

"Okay Professor," He began. "See this thing here? It's called a mouse." He held up the device. "You drag it across the desktop to move this arrow here on the screen. Simple enough?"

Layton nodded and took the so called 'mouse' into his hands. He did as Luke said, and dragged it across the wooden desk. "This is outstanding!" He exclaimed when the arrow moved where he put the mouse. "Simply amazing!"

"Alright," Luke continued. "Now to change your computer screen background, click on this icon here and choose Settings."

"What does 'click' mean!" Layton yelled in frustration. It was already too much to handle, even for his intelligent brain. The bright screen already was starting to hurt his small beady eyes for crying out loud.

"It means to push the button on the mouse," Luke said, now a bit agitated.

"This is too complicated!"

"Fine, let me do it then!" Luke shouted and took the office chair. Flora came into the room a few seconds later looking in with curiosity.

"You guys ok in here?"

"Yeah Flora," Luke mumbled. "Just showing the Professor how to use this laptop he bought." Flora let out a small laugh.

"You have fun with that." She said before leaving.

"Okay, which background do you want on your home screen?" Luke asked him once he had the screen up.

"Hmm," Layton said, admiring all of the different choices. "How about that one with the cats?" Luke bit back a laugh, choosing the one that he wanted, which looked like it was made for a three year old. The computer immediately set it as the home screen, to the Professors delight.

"Okay, so what do you want to know now? I've showed you the basics."

"I want to learn how to use Facebook."

Luke stared at him in shock. The Professor and Facebook would be like a nightmare. Even worse, maybe. "Umm… I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Oh nonsense! You and Flora are on there all the time and I want to know what all the hype is about!"

Luke hesitated, but inhaled and said, "Fine. Click on that icon that says Internet Explorer-"

"Oh! Shall I get my safari hat?" Layton beamed as he jumped from his seat. _What the hell?_ Luke thought. "I'll be right back!" Professor left the room, leaving Luke stunned, and came back not a minute later, wearing a ridiculous tan hat that he had probably gotten from Africa.

"Professor- what the hell- I don't even know-"He buried his face in his hands.

"What? It's my safari hat I got on a trip with your father! You said we were going exploring!"

"Huh? Professor… I… whatever" Luke waved his hand absently. "Just click the stupid thing."

Once he was on the Internet, Luke took over again just wanting to get this over with and asking the Professor to make up a username. After minutes of thinking, he came up with the name 'ClairesCasualChiliCheeseDog' to Luke's amusement. Layton looked at his apprentice in confusion when he starting cracking up at the username, but Luke typed into the computer anyway. They made a password, and were soon onto the site.

Within minutes of registration, someone had already friend requested Layton.

"Oh! Look! Someone wants to be my friend!" Layton clapped his hands together. "Hmm… that's funny… their username is I Am Not Don Paolo Professor Please Add Me,"

Luke stared at the persons profile picture, which seemed to be Don Paolo wearing a fake mustache. And if the username wasn't obvious enough, it seemed like Layton wasn't suspecting a thing.

"Oh, well if they're not Don Paolo… of course I'll add them!" and he clicked the add button. Luke wiped his forehead.

"Professor… that's obviously Don Paolo…"

"Well he says he's specifically not Don Paolo. People don't lie on the internet!" he exclaimed.

And in a few minutes, this 'stranger' had already commented on the Professor's wall.

_'Give me your address and I'll send you a free bag of Cheetoes,'_ it read.

"HELL YES!" Layton shouted and started typing their street name into the box.

"Professor… you really shouldn't send them our address… you don't even know this guy!" Luke sighed. Layton seemed like he hadn't heard him, and within a minute, the doorbell rang.

"That must be my Cheetoes!" Layton smiled, and got up to answer the door. _How the…that's… THAT'S NOT EVEN POSSIABLE! No delivery is that fast! _Luke thought. The Professor came back into the room with a large orange bag that was covered with large grey duct tape, covering almost the entire bag. It must have been opened and closed again with the tape.

"Umm… Professor… what's that ticking noise?" Luke asked when he heard a faint sound coming from the Cheetoes bag.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Now I'm going to have some Cheetoes!" He smiled and opened it.

To their surprise, a bomb was inside the bag, and everything exploded. The walls went flying, and furniture was into bits within seconds. Both people stood paralyzed, until after minutes of silence, Layton said, "Take the computer back to the store Luke. Please."


End file.
